vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lectern of United Kencari Peoples
The Lectern of United Kencari Peoples (Coastal Kencari: Zägil Neevac 'e Kencari ppe Destra; Lake Kencari: Zaegir Nievac é Kincari ppe Distrie ha; White Kencari: Zeigí Miavat ṕi Kincari ṕia Distria a; usually abbreviated LUKP) is one of the three larger successor states of the Republic of Bowdani, the other two being the Republic of Flovaigne and the Free States of Tak. The LUKP was created on 16 October 316, the day that Bowdani was officially dissolved. Consisting of large areas between the Cislendian Ocean and Lake Pearyt, the country can be theoretically described as a federative republic with a strong central command, although the latter has yet to be proven. Apart from an Ingallish elite, the Kencari form the largest ethnic minority group in the LUKP. The proposed constitution of the country saw a large increase of Kencari influence in state matters, but this is however opposed by some conservative Ingallish factions. Geography and climate Geographically, the LUKP can be divided in three parts, known as the Coastal Area, Pearyt Shore, and Number Thirteen. The two westernmost parts (the Coastal Area and Pearyt Shore) are separated by the Strywak Mountain Range; the two easternmost parts (Pearyt Shore and Number Thirteen) by Pearyt Lake. The Coastal Area is mostly flat but relief is more uneven towards the Strywak Mountains. Pearyt Shore is more hilly. Number Thirteen is located between the river Gorough, which forms a natural border with Tak, and the small mountain range of the Florin Mountains, which form a natural border with Flovaigne. The highest mountain is the Torren (5,376 m ; 17 637.8 ft) in the northern Strywak Mountains on the border with Tak. The largest lake is Pearyt Lake, which is however shared with Tak, Western Shore, and Flovaigne; the largest lake within the LUKP, which is however much smaller than Pearyt Lake, is Lake Corinn in the southern Strywak Mountains near the town of Sarigis. The LUKP borders the Coare Republic and the Free States of Tak in the north; the Republic of Flovaigne in the east, and Vaara, the Kingdom of Bëltse, the Grand-Duchy of Gen, and the Republic of Davenport in the southeast. The climate in the LUKP is mostly temperate, varying from mediterranean in the north to tundra in the south. History ''See also: History of Bowdani'' The Lectern of United Kencari Peoples was established on 16 October 316 as part of the dissolution of Bowdani. Whereas the transition in other former parts of Bowdani went rather smoothly, there was resistance against the dissolution among many mostly Ingallish citizens of the LUKP, which caused a series of minor incidents throughout the country; in the cities of Southwatch and Fort Boare these incidents became more serious. On 9 November, the Free Republic of the Western Shore unilaterally declared itself independent and separated itself from the LUKP; with all the other problems going on in the LUKP, the acting government wasn't able to do something about this; the Winchester government avoided further conflict by formally recognising the country on 24 May 317. The acting government under acting Grand Pensionary Duncan Fairweather was considered weak and uncapable, and Fairweather stepped down at the end of December, after which he was succeeded by acting Grand Pensionary Oliver Boynton until Stanley Winchester was elected as the first Grand Pensionary in full capacity. Southwatch rebellion In Southwatch a local coup was staged which saw mayor Frank Appleby locked in his office by protesters at the end of October; he was deposed in the following week, after which self-proclaimed acting mayor of South Watch Alistair Hedges Lord de Beaverbrouc declared the city's allegiance to the LUKP 'null and void' and said to consider the city part of the Republic of Bowdani. The armed forces of Bowdani staged a mutiny however and moved to South Watch in December, ignoring orders from the government in Sky City in order to prevent the rebellian forces of Southwatch to move out. Both armies engaged at the end of December, but the LUKP forces managed to maintain the rebels from progressing and established a defense perimeter that completely closed off the city in January 317. This situation remained unchanged for several months, during which food and other resources in the city became increasingly scarce. The city fell at the end of August 317. Many leaders of the rebel forces were arrested and will be tried for high treason. Acting mayor Lord de Beaverbrouc was missing after the surrender and hasn't been found yet. Ethnic unrest in Fort Boare The city of Fort Boare (Nucani) and surroundings were hit by ethnic violence almost immediately after the establishment of the LUKP. Both the (Lake-)Kencari majority and the Ingallish minority were responsible for incidents against the other group, that went on for several months until a large explosion took place that partially destroyed the City Hall of Fort Boare in May 317. Although the investigation about the cause of the explosion is still going on, many fingers point in the direction of the Ingallish minority, several of whom have started leaving the area. According a survey done in early August, a majority of the ethnic Kencari citizens want to proclaim independence from the LUKP. LUKP minister of domestic affairs Mathilda Baskingham acknowledged that 'the situation of between the Kencari and the Ingallish is one that the government is delicate', but said that 'big decisions should not be taken with haste'. Demographics According to estimations, almost or slightly more than half of LUKP citizens are ethnic Ingallians, a third are Kencari, and the rest is Pocari as well as a variety of other ethnic origins of countries that used to be part of Bowdani: Coare, Tak, Flovaignians, Vaara, Gen, and Bëltse; and others. The number of households however in which Ingallish is spoken as the main language is probably higher than the number of ethnic Ingallians, with especially many ethnic Kencari in the west who don't speak any of the three Kencari languages. The number of LUKP citizens mastering Ingallish (as first or second language) is higher than 95%. It is estimated that around 55 to 60% of LUKP citizens speak Ingallish as their first language; Lake Kencari comes second with 15 to 20%, Coastal Kencari third with 5 to 10%, and White Kencari and South-Pocari both less 5% each. Literacy is estimated around 94%. The government announced a census to be held in the course of 318. The majority of LUKP citizens confesses to the Orthodox Church of Bowdani; data from each of the religious communities suggest that this is around 88% of the population. The Papaist Church has around 4% followers, Thuwkism around 3%, and the Tak Earth religion around 2%. The five largest cities in the LUKP are Sky City (8,041,689 inhabitants), South Watch (3,107,842), Mátin (2,027,556), Ddambbac (1,237,892), and Ecboven (1,004,621). Universities can be found in Sky City (Republican State University of Sky City, Technical University of Sky City), Ecboven (State University of Ecboven), Fort Saine (University of Fort Saine), South Watch and Mátin (Southern University), and Sarimiow (Medical and Pharmaceutical University). Politics ''Main article: Politics of the LUKP'' Legislative The parliament of the LUKP is the Council of Peoples, consisting of 663 members who are elected directly by the people using a system of proportional representation every four years. The last elections took place on 28 December 316. Executive The head of state and government, known as the Grand Pensionary, is elected by the College of Electors, the members of which are appointed by each of the 21 provinces, based on their number of inhabitants) for a six year term. The election consists of seven rounds and the first candidate to obtain 67% (first three rounds) or 51% (rounds three to six) or by a simple majority (round 7) of the votes is elected Grand Pensionary. It is allowed to cast blank votes and in rounds 4 and 6 it is allowed to introduce new candidates. The Grand Pensionary appoints the other ministers in his cabinet. Although the Grand Pensionary cannot be sacked during his or her term (he can only step down or be removed from office in case of proven physical or mental incapacitation, which includes, but is not limited to, insanity and death), the Council of Peoples has the right to sack individual ministers and even to propose replacements, although the Grand Pensionary is not obliged to accept these. In case of incapacitation of the Grand Pensionary, he will be replaced by the Vice Grand Pensionary; if that office is not taken, the Council of Peoples will appoint an acting Grand Pensionary until such time as the College of Electors can elect a new Grand Pensionary. Economy The status of the economy of the LUKP is 'delicate' (situation November 317). While the dissolution of Bowdani proved beneficial for the economies of most successor states, the LUKP hasn't been among them and internal problems (the siege of South Watch, the explosive ethnic situation in Fort Boare, and weak acting governments) haven't helped to improve this situation. The so far stable government of Stanley Winchester made some progress though by ending the South Watch siege and by attracting new foreign investors to boost the economy. Currency After the dissolution of Bowdani, the Bowdani Shester continued to be accepted as temporary currency until such time as the LUKP's own new currency, the Siester of the Lectern could be introduced, which happened in the course of November 317. Culture and religion Category:Smalik Category:LUKP Category:Nations